


Bitch

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Come Marking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Insecurity, M/M, Marking, Pain, Pain Kink, Pain Slut Alexis | Quackity, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), pain play, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Quackity is feeling insecure about his place in the White House.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Requests :) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> For @AoogaVanilla <3
> 
> I'm gonna write an alternate ending for this one... too good an idea to pass up.

Every time Quackity tried to talk to somebody, there was always some sort of… _tension_. He couldn’t help but look over his shoulder, nervous that HE was watching him. Quackity loved Schlatt, he did, but sometimes he could be a bit… _overbearing_. Maybe he could just let him have friends? Let him speak to people?

Nope. Whenever Schlatt caught him speaking to someone, even if it was his actual job, even if he’d asked him to, he'd always freaked out. Dragged Quackity back to the White House to scold him (to fuck him over his desk until Quackity couldn’t speak or move). Quackity maybe liked that, maybe loved that. Liked the fact that Schlatt owned him like that.

It got old however. Sometimes, when he’s just trying to do his job, just get something done, Schlatt pulled him away and fucked him so brainless that it had him checked out for the rest of the day, dazed. Sure, it felt nice, but eventually projects started building up. Quackity had work he needed to get done but Schlatt didn’t seem to care. Which was infuriating; Quackity grew tired of it quickly.

“Quackity? Are you alright?” Fundy’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He shifted and tried to appear normal.

“Yeah, what did you say?” He was trying to finish a bill, just one, and he needed some information from Fundy to complete it. But at this point, speaking to someone in the open provoked an almost Pavlovian response in him, made his heart beat a little faster, his face reddening. He cursed himself for it. Quackity finally got to work on this and Schlatt still preoccupied his thoughts, took over his mind. It was pathetic, how much of his time, his energy, and his life he spent on Schlatt (on Schlatt’s dick).

Quackity forced himself to listen to Fundy as he summarized what he’d told Quackity, annoyed. God knows when the next time he’d get the free time needed to do this protect, so he had to use every spared second. No daydreaming about Schlatt, legs trembling with the memory of being bent over Schlatt’s desk, pounded into it until he was drooling, begging, and overstimulated. No, he had to concentrate. _Focus_.

It took a few minutes to write down everything Fundy had said, abbreviating when needed. At least he finally got something down, finally having done something. Quackity took his role as vice president seriously, even if everybody around him treated it like it was an empty title, just another word for ‘Presidential Whore’.

He did stuff! Quackity wasn’t just some ditzy cockslut with a fancy name, he worked. He… well, he hasn’t done a whole lot as of late, but Quackity still had duties, he had responsibilities. Like this, this counted as working. He was consulting Fundy, on some choices, for ideas, for his opinion. He wasn’t useless.

Once he finished with Fundy, he returned to the White House with pride swelling in his chest, almost grinning. See? He had just taken a step forward on an important project, he'd gathered info and taken notes. Now he was going to draw up a rough draft of the bill, using that information as a reference in opposition to the notes Schlatt had given him.

He sat down at his desk for the first time in weeks. The chair almost felt strange, like he wasn’t allowed to be there. His desk was simple, sturdy. Not as polished or as fancy as Schlatt’s, but it still functioned. Looked nice enough. Quackity got out the unfinished documents, dusty from being left in the drawer for so long. God, he’d been so lazy, he slacked off so much.

“Quackity? What’re you doing?” Schlatt’s voice was just this side of incredulous. What, he couldn’t work too? He peered at Schlatt out of the corner of his eye. He was holding the door open, but he couldn’t quite catch his expression, just out of his line of vision. Sure, he could look over, but that would ruin the working aesthetic.

“Working.” Succinct, to the point.

Quackity started writing. Yeah, he remembered how to do this. He’s a little rusty, but he still had the basics down. Schlatt sighed and shut the door behind him. Quackity refused to look at him, forcing his eyes to stay trained on the paper as he continued writing, occasionally glancing over at his notes, making edits every so often.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Quackity played dumb, gave Schlatt a questioning look before returning to his bill.

“Was it Wil? You know he isn’t right, right?” Oh, he was going to try to make Quackity feel dumb? Not fucking happening.

Quackity didn’t answer. So what if Wilbur had bluntly asked why Quackity even went to meetings, had asked what he even did in their administration? He didn’t care. Quackity knew he wasn’t exactly… essential to the running of their country. But that didn’t mean Wilbur had to point it out! That was just rude. He frowned, almost a pout.

_Smack!_

Quackity stared wide-eyed at Schlatt, face stinging. Schlatt stalked around his desk, yanked him out of his chair. He shoved Quackity against it, fingernails digging into his arms. Quackity’s heart pounded against his ribs, sounded in his ears. Schlatt shook him, leaned forward until his breath puffed out over Quackity’s ear.

“Don’t fucking ignore me, bitch.” He growled.

“He’s right, you know? You’re just a slut.” Schlatt forced his thigh between Quackity’s, moved his grip to Quackity’s hips to force him down, to grind against his thigh. There was a dangerous glint in Schlatt’s eyes as he grinned, staring down at Quackity as he forced him to get off on his thigh.

“Can’t go two seconds without a dick inside you, can ya? Got to go hang yourself off of the first man who looks at you? Fuckin’ pathetic,” Fuck, those words made Quackity’s head swim. Tears stung his eyes as his cock hardened, Schlatt not even having to move him anymore. He rutted against Schlatt’s leg, whimpering.

“Shut the fuck up,” Schlatt’s voice was oddly light, even as he slapped Quackity again. His face burned as he moaned, wanton, not even pretending not to like it. God, it felt so good, the friction, the heat, the pain. It was humiliating, shameful even, but he couldn’t help himself. Schlatt scoffed.

“You’re getting off on this?” He sounded so disgusted, even as his eyes darkened. Fuck. Quackity tried to speed his thrusts up. Fuck, he was so close already. All it took was a few cruel words, and he was a mess, putty in Schlatt’s hands. Even as Schlatt ground his thigh up roughly, so hard it almost hurt, it only made Quackity harder.

Schlatt pulled away. No, no, no. Quackity whined then reached a hand down to finish himself off, needy. He wouldn’t need much. Schlatt caught his wrist and twisted it behind Quackity’s back as he turned him around, shoved him face-first into the papers, his precious work. Quackity whined. Schlatt pinned his wrists against his back, it made his muscles burn.

“Shut up.” A hand fisted in Quackity’s hair, pulled it back until he wailed. He’s sure Schlatt had pulled a few of his hairs out. His scalp stung and it hurt so much. It made his cock twitch, even as Schlatt let him go. He kept a hand on Quackity’s arm to keep him in place as Schlatt dug through his desk.

Schlatt yanked his pants down and pushed his shirt up. Quackity shivered. Fuck, was it hot in here? He felt like he was burning up, skin scorching wherever Schlatt touched him as he wet his fingers, squelching sounds so loud compared to Quackity’s pants as he waited, so patient.

No. He wasn’t patient. He arched his back then pushed his hips back in a silent plead. Please, he was so empty; he needed to be filled, needed Schlatt to stretch him open, fuck him so full of his cock, his cum, fuck him until he was drooling and dumb. Schlatt snickered as he pushed two fingers in at once, scissoring them almost immediately. Quackity gasped, he groaned at the burn, the ache, the satisfying feeling of finally having something inside his needy hole.

Schlatt fucked him like that for a few minutes, slow and teasing until Quackity really did cry, tears streaming down his face as he babbled, please, he needed more, _Schlatt, God, fuck, please, fuck him, fill him, please, please, fuck, Schlatt, God, please, he’d do anything, he needed his cock, fuck, please, Schlatt, Schlatt, fuck, fuck,_ _**Schlatt** -_

Schlatt pulled his fingers out as he then put weight onto his grip on Quackity’s arms to keep him in place as he stroked himself, spread lube over his cock as he watched him beg, tried to push back like that’d get something to fuck him. Well, I mean, it worked. Schlatt lined himself up, pushed in without warning. He didn’t wait for Quackity and started fucking him immediately.

Fuck. Fuck. Quackity wailed, it hurt, hurt so bad, he was stretched so wide, way too little prep, but it felt so fucking good. The feeling of Schlatt’s cock scraping against his walls combined with the sharp sting of being fucked too soon, it was euphoric, made him dizzy and stupid as he rolled his hips back, greedy for more.

“What, that’s not enough for you? You’re such a fucking cockslut, Quackity.” Quackity moaned as Schlatt pressed an arm against his upper back. He brought his mouth close to Quackity’s ear as he fucked him, snapped his hips against him so hard Quackity knew there’d be bruises tomorrow, knew it would hurt to walk, to sit, or to even stand.

Schlatt sank his teeth into Quackity’s shoulder with a groan that felt like it vibrated through his very soul as he put all of his weight into fucking Quackity, grunting with the effort. Fuck. He scraped his nails down Quackity’s back, dug them in so hard Quackity thought he had to be bleeding. Schlatt then angled his hips a little to the right, slammed back in with as much force as he could muster. Quackity saw stars.

“Fuck, Schlatt, right there, fuck, please, sir, fuck, right there, Schlatt, Schlatt, please, _please_ , I need it, I need to cum, fuck, harder, _right there_ -” He wailed, begging, desperate, and needy. Schlatt complied, snapped his hips harder as he released Quackity’s arms and shoulder. He yanked Quackity’s head back by the hair, kept an arm on his back so he couldn’t properly arch his back to release the pressure, forced to just _take it_.

“Go on then. Cum for me, slut.” Schlatt ordered. Quackity complied, wrapped a hand around his cock so he could jerk off in time with Schlatt’s thrusts, mewling and pleading as he cried, drooled, and _fuck_. He needed this. Couldn’t go a day without Schlatt fucking him, he was addicted to the feeling of it, the bittersweet pleasure-pain of Schlatt’s cock, the way he fucked Quackity, the way Schlatt hurt him.

Quackity came with a scream, tightening around Schlatt’s cock as his entire body spasmed, rising off the desk for a second before collapsing, going limp as Schlatt came with a low groan, to then pull out so his cum coated Quackity’s thighs, his desk, his shirt, and even his back.

“Fuck. You okay?” He pulled Quackity up to let him lean back against him. Schlatt wiped away his tears, grimacing at the drool that had soaked into his documents. Whatever, he could fix that later.

“Yeah.” Quackity grinned, panting.

They needed to do that again. Soon.

//BETAREAD: _hello my hostess cupcakes, hello im the editor. uh yeah, hi again! so fun fact in the lord of the rings series when making crowds of people instead of hiring a bunch of people they used color cotton swabs. so that's a fun fact._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna get to 21 fics today... just because I want to be able to say I wrote 20 fics in 10 days, cuz I think that's pretty cool.


End file.
